<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HTML Coding Practice by Ark666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985487">HTML Coding Practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666'>Ark666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HTML, coding practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coding student here, and I wanted a definitve space where I know where my HTML practice was without it cluttering my coding software space, and AO3 has HTML coding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HTML Coding Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Hello Everyone!!!</h1><p><br/>
Welcome to my first 1<sup>st</sup> attempt at coding! I'm sorry if you clicked on this and were excepting something interesting and not boring, but I needed to practice. Does anyone else who is learning coding relate?</p>
<hr/><p>Hopefully my class has taught me something even though it has only been a week of learning to <b>code</b>.</p>
<h3>Thank you!!!</h3>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>